The goal of this project is to produce a new generation of hydrocolloid wound dressings that assist wound healing in patients with non-healing wounds. This will be accomplished by the topical delivery of nitric oxide (NO) - a molecule with important biological functions, locally at the wound site. Delivery of NO will be achieved through the incorporation of NO releasing polymers, such as polyethyleneimine-cellulose - nitric oxide adducts (PEI-cellulose-NONOates) in the matrix of hydrocolloid dressings. Current research shows that the presence of such NO releasing polymers in the wound site leads to enhancement of wound repair. Evidence also exists that enhanced NO production, occurring in normal animals following wounding, is suppressed in diabetic or otherwise immunosuppressed animals. These facts lead us to believe that local delivery of NO at the wound site may enhance healing in clinical situations. Accordingly, various PEI-cellulose-NONOates with a range of NO loading will be prepared. NO loading in these polymers will be ascertained by release of NO in neutral buffer. The polymers will then be loaded in hydrocolloid dressings. The NO release rate from these dressings will be determined in vitro, followed by in vivo evaluation of these dressings in the rodent full-thickness dermal wound model. Diabetic and immunosuppressed (steroid-treated) animals will be used for these evaluations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The population of patients in the long- term nursing home setting is on the rise, and the incidence of slow- healing wounds is increasing proportionally. It is felt that the NO delivery through wound dressings might enhance healing in geriatric and immunosuppressed patients. This will result in significant savings in nursing and medical costs, and it is hoped that this favorable cost to benefit ratio will lead to widespread clinical use and commercial availability of the product.